


Roost

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Prison, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is woken in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastheads/gifts).



> "ijus need  
>  a  
> i need a cuddlin fic  
> with them cudldin  
> u know the cudlding wehre it's like  
>  entangled limbs"
> 
> \- Grace
> 
> Silly little fic for Grace.

 

Will woke with the gentle sound of rattling keys.

He turned over on his cot and squinted in the dark. It was after lights out and the only motions that occurred after dark were the orderlies checking on patient’s wellbeing.

The door opened silently and Will regained his senses.

“Matthew.” He whispered, smiling with groggy recognition and spreading his arms.

Matthew didn’t reply, just looked both ways down the corridor before sneaking over to Will and falling into his arms.

They shifted a few times, trying to get at least a little comfortable on the mattress.

They faced each other, arms wrapped around shoulders and legs tangled in a mess.

“I missed you.” Mathew breathed into Will’s ear. Their proximity meant that Matty’s cheeks were kind of smooshed up and comical.

“Thank you for this.” Will whispered, stroking a hand over Matthew’s face. “You’re so much cuter close up.”

Matthew blushed and shut his eyes tightly.

Will pushed forward, pressing up against Matthew’s hard body. He marvelled at it, he’d never felt or even seen what the orderly’s body was like. He never imagined it would be so strong and well built.

“Do you work out?” He asked, laughing afterwards. “That’s not supposed to sound how it just sounded.”

“Yeah I do.” He replied. “You like it?”

Matthew showed Will what _it_ was by wrapping him in his arms tightly and squeezing extra hard.

“Hnng-can’t breathe but—yeah, I like it.”

Matthew smiled and let his arms relax.

“Can I,” Matthew bit his lip before continuing, “Can I stroke your hair?”

Will smiled and ducked his head down into Matthew’s chest.

It was so soft, Mathew had tried to imagine what it would be like but it was so much nicer in reality. Will’s hair was smooth and the curls were so sweet to wrap around his fingers.

“Mm, that’s actually pretty nice.” Will murmured.

Matthew worked his finger’s though Will’s hair for a while before going back to being wrapped up again.

They laid together like that for a couple of minutes, over heated and sweaty from being in close proximity.

Matthew kissed Will’s temple.

“I’m so sorry, Will. I have to go.”

Will nodded and moved back, releasing Matt from his hold.

They parted, Matthew stood and fixed his coat before fishing his keys from his pocket.

“Wait.” Will stopped him, standing slowly.

He approached, one hand touching Matthew’s neck as he leaned in and placed the softest kiss to his lips.

“That’s just…to say thanks.”

Matthew smirked.

“Do you really think I need any more incentive to come back to you, Will.”

They parted sadly; Matthew touched his lips before he locked the cell door.

“Good night, Will.”

“Good night, Matthew.”


End file.
